Joyce and Jane Get Executed
Transcript * (January 18, 2018) * (Sarah West is sitting on the couch barefoot with her feet up and her laptop on her lap. She is angry) * Sarah West: I don't believe it! Joyce and Jane have flagged all of my videos on YouTube! I am so mad! I better go to Joyce and Jane's house immediately. But first, I've got to turn off my laptop, comb my hair, brush my teeth, and put my shoes and hat on. * (Sarah West turns off her laptop, stands up and walks away) * (When Sarah West got to Joyce and Jane's house) * (We see Joyce, Jane and her parents with Dylan, Emily, Aaron, Kyle, Stephanie, Andrew, Adrianna, Eric Smith, Randy, Murray, Leila, Billy, Marinda, Connor, Christina, Thomas, Chloe, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Kimee, Shaun, Curtis, Karla, Jenn, Jazzi, Foo, Noodle, Ka-Chung, Custard, B.B Jammies, YankieDude5000, Mr. Dallas and Principal Eric in the living room. Sarah West walks in) * Sarah West: Joyce and Jane's parents, what have Joyce and Jane done now? * Joyce and Jane's Dad: They flagged your GoAnimate videos on YouTube. * Sarah West: Joyce and Jane, you girls have gone way too far! * Mr. Dallas: Sarah West is right! You both will receive after school detentions and lots of homework for the rest of your lives. * Joyce: Back off you all! * Jane: I wish you were all dead! * Joyce and Jane's Mom: Joyce and Jane! How dare you us to back off and wish we were all dead! * Joyce: Dylan, we forgot to tell you this. * Dylan: What? * Joyce: We killed Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Ramurin Makiba, Mitsuo Kawashima, Takeshi Ishida, Torippii Sorano, Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Marurin Sasaki, Rei Kobayashi, Kento Koshiba, Asako Kageyama, Kirinta Kusano, Satomi Hiroyuki, Monta Kimura, Yasuko Minamoto, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Katsumi Tachibana, Kumakki Mashiro and Kazuo Matsukata during The Lion King last night along with 800,000 people in a deadliest 9/11 sized terrorist attack after being inspired by ISIS, Zira, Carrie, Al-Qaeda, Al-Shabaab, Hamas, Lashkar-e-Taiba, Boko Haram, the Taliban and Vladimir Makarov so the Land of Make-Believe can destroy Japan for good but Zōta Ikeno, Būta Tonda and Kanta Kabayama have all escaped with their lives. * Jane: I agree with Joyce. * (Joyce and Jane's parents with Dylan, Emily, Aaron, Kyle, Stephanie, Andrew, Adrianna, Eric Smith, Randy, Murray, Leila, Billy, Marinda, Connor, Christina, Thomas, Chloe, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Kimee, Shaun, Curtis, Karla, Jenn, Jazzi, Foo, Noodle, Ka-Chung, Custard, B.B Jammies, YankieDude5000, Sarah West, Mr. Dallas and Principal Eric are shocked as a Dun Dun Dun sound effect played) * Jazzi: Oh my God! How dare you kill Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates along with 800,000 people. You know they are good users and plus, Shimajirō is the world's number 1 preschool show since 1993 and is Japan's sacred symbol of peace, prosperity and children! * Mr. Dallas: I agree with Jazzi. Now Japan and South Korea will be extremely vulernable and weak to Land of Make-Believe and PBS Kids invasion and PBS Kids shows will end up taking over the world and Japan will be completely destroyed and wiped out by the Land of Make-Believe's military and the Japanese and the South Koreans will all go extinct and be forgotten along with their cultures for good. Even worse, Goku and his friends and family, Naruto Uzumaki, Inuyasha, Eren and the Survey Corps will have to defend all of Japan by themselves! * Joyce and Jane's Dad: We are going to their funeral! * Joyce: No! We are not going! * Joyce and Jane's Mom: Come with us right now or else I will call the police on you two! * (At Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates' funeral) * (Cut to: Joyce and Jane's parents with Dylan, Emily, Aaron, Kyle, Stephanie, Andrew, Adrianna, Eric Smith, Randy, Murray, Leila, Billy, Marinda, Connor, Christina, Thomas, Chloe, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Kimee, Shaun, Curtis, Karla, Jenn, Jazzi, Foo, Noodle, Ka-Chung, Custard, B.B Jammies, YankieDude5000, Sarah West, Mr. Dallas and Principal Eric crying as Warmth is Gone from Fire Emblem Fates plays in the background) * Shimatarō Shimano: Here we have Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Ramurin Makiba, Mitsuo Kawashima, Takeshi Ishida, Torippii Sorano, Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Marurin Sasaki, Rei Kobayashi, Kento Koshiba, Asako Kageyama, Kirinta Kusano, Satomi Hiroyuki, Monta Kimura, Yasuko Minamoto, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Katsumi Tachibana, Kumakki Mashiro and Kazuo Matsukata. They are good users who defeated the Land of Make-Believe and its remaining allies in Japan so many times. They died along with 800,000 people in a deadliest 9/11 sized terrorist attack carried out by Joyce and Jane who had been inspired by ISIS, Zira, Carrie, Al-Qaeda, Boko Haram, Al Nusra, Al-Shabaab, Lashkar-e-Taiba, Hamas, the Taliban and Vladimir Makarov. Here's Renge Midorihara. * (Renge Midorihara walks up and gives a funeral speech about Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates) * Renge Midorihara: Hey everyone, I'm Renge Midorihara. Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates are good users and Shimajirō is the number 1 preschool show. I will deeply miss them and all of Japan will be destroyed along with South Korea by the Land of Make-Believe for good and we Japanese and the South Koreans will all go extinct and be forgotten if they don't get revived soon. * (Cut to: Joyce and Jane in a Japanese graveyard) * Joyce: Hooray! No more Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates! Now Japan will die along with South Korea at the hands of the Land of Make-Believe! * Jane: I agree with Joyce. Goodbye forever! * (As Joyce and Jane's parents and the visitors appear angry, Joyce and Jane are shocked as Warmth is Gone from Fire Emblem Fates stops playing and ends) * Joyce and Jane's Dad: Joyce and Jane! How dare you say that to Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates' deaths! * Dylan: Joyce and Jane! I'm very fed up with your attitude! * Joyce and Jane's Mom: Get in the car Joyce and Jane! We will drive you both home. * (Joyce and Jane walk away) * Dylan: Joyce and Jane's Dad. Is it OK if we go to Seiyu and buy packs of diapers? * Joyce and Jane's Dad: No! We already have tons of diapers of a lifetime for Joyce and Jane. Thanks for asking. See you at my house. * (Joyce and Jane's Dad walks away) * Dylan: Hello, is this DavidtheAnimationGuy? * DavidtheAnimationGuy: Yes. What do you want? * Dylan: Joyce and Jane have killed Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates along with 800,000 people in a deadliest 9/11 sized terrorist attack last night after being inspired by ISIS, Zira, Carrie, Al-Qaeda, Boko Haram, Al Nusra, Al-Shabaab, Lashkar-e-Taiba, Hamas, the Taliban and Vladimir Makarov! * DavidtheAnimationGuy: What? Oh my god! They are so gonna get it! I will bring JosephComedian2000, LouieLouie95, Ericina, TheJojuan4444, Alex Kimble, NathanDesignerBoy7, Coulden Pettit, Weatherstar4000video, Sophie the Otter, Peanut Otter, Butter Otter, Jelly Otter and the Babylon Rogues to Joyce and Jane's house. * Dylan: OK. Bye. * (At Joyce and Jane's house) * Joyce and Jane's Dad: Everything in your room including your Disney Princess, Barbie, and My Little Pony stuff is getting demolished once and for all! * Joyce: Oh no! * Jane: Anything but demolished! * Joyce and Jane: (crying in Rainbow Dash's and Bubbles' voices) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! * Joyce and Jane's Mom: And we got something else for you both! * Joyce: What is it, Mom and Dad? * Joyce and Jane's Dad: We've got diapers for both of you! * Joyce: Oh no! Not diapers! * Jane: You better not put diapers on us when we are too old for those! * (Joyce and Jane's parents put diapers on Joyce and Jane. The action in censored) * Joyce: Ouch! That hurts! * Joyce and Jane's Dad: There! Your diapers are on! You'll go pee pees and poo poos in your diapers rather than the toilet. Also, Dragon Kamui will destroy your underwear and the toilet. * Joyce and Jane's Mom: The visitors are here. Let's go Joyce and Jane. * (In the backyard) * Joyce and Jane's Dad: Joyce and Jane! You have some visitors who want to see you! * DavidtheAnimationGuy: I'm DavidtheAnimationGuy! * JosephComedian2000: I'm JosephComedian2000! * LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95! * Ericina: I'm Ericina! * TheJojuan4444: I'm TheJojuan4444! * Alex Kimble: I'm Alex Kimble! * Weatherstar4000Video: I'm Weatherstar4000Video. * NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. * Coulden Pettit: I'm Coulden Pettit. * Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby. * Fievel Mousekewitz: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz. * Dylan: I'm Dylan McCarthy! * Emily Movolvoski: I'm Emily Movolvoski! * Aaron: I'm Aaron! * Kyle: I'm Kyle. * Stephanie: I'm Stephanie. I agree with Kyle. * Andrew: I'm Andrew Clark. * Adrianna: I'm Adrianna Johnson. I agree with my boyfriend. * Eric Smith: I'm Eric Smith. * Randy: I'm Randy. * Murray: I'm Murray Robinson. * Leila: I'm Leila Havannah! * Billy: I'm Billy. * Marinda: I'm Marinda. I agree with my boyfriend. * Connor: I'm Connor Sasaki. * Christina: I'm Christina. I agree with my boyfriend. * Thomas: I'm Thomas. * Chloe: I'm Chloe. I agree with my boyfriend. * YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000. * Sarah West: I'm Sarah West. * Sophie the Otter: I'm Sophie the Otter. * Peanut Otter: My name's Peanut. * Butter Otter: Me Butter! * Jelly Otter: And I'm Jelly and we're PB&J. You girls will be forced to watch our show every day. * Iris: I'm Iris. * Giffany: I'm Giffany. * Dark Magician Girl: I'm Dark Magician Girl. * Azura: I'm Azura. Why did you turn me into a Loftwing you (In the Cat in the Hat's voice) son of a bi.... (Beep) * Kimee: I'm Kimee. * Shaun: I'm Shaun. * Curtis: I'm Curtis. * Karla: I’m Karla. * Jenn: And I'm Jenn and we're Hi-5. * Jet: I'm Jet the Hawk. * Storm: I'm Storm the Albatross. * Wave: And I'm Wave the Swallow and we're the Babylon Rogues. * Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. * Foo: I'm Foo. * Noodle: I'm Noodle * Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. * Custard: I'm Custard. * B.B. Jammies: Me B.B Jammies. * Jazzi: We're the Save-Ums. * Mr. Dallas: I'm Mr. Dallas. * Principal Eric: And I'm Principal Eric. * Mr. Dallas: This will teach you girls a strong strict lesson. You girls will be wearing diapers for the rest of your lives! * Principal Eric: That's right Joyce and Jane! You girls will wear diapers forever! * Sarah West: The only things you girls will eat are healthy foods such as fruits, vegetables, water and milk! * Joyce: No! * Jane: We hate those healthy foods! * YankieDude5000: Sorry Joyce and Jane. These are the only things you both will eat from now on! * Weatherstar4000video: You girls will watch baby shows such as Barney, Bosco, Tweenies, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Baby Einstein, Eureeka's Castle, Allegra's Window, Gullah Gullah Island, Little Bear, Blue's Clues, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Little Bill, Franklin, Maisy, Kipper, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Oswald, Bob the Builder, Max and Ruby, Rubbadubbers, Oobi, The Backyardigans, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, LazyTown, Go Diego Go, Pinky Dinky Doo, Jack's Big Music Show, Miffy and Friends, The Wonder Pets, Toot and Puddle, Wow Wow Wubbzy, Yo Gabba Gabba, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, Ebb and Flo, The Fresh Beat Band, Team Umizoomi, Bubble Guppies, Mike the Knight, Franklin and Friends, Tickety Toc, Peppa Pig, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Pocoyo, Lalaloopsy, PAW Patrol, Zack and Quack, Peter Rabbit, Julius Jr, Wallykazam, Dora and Friends: Into the City, Blaze and the Monster Machines, Little Charmers, Shimmer and Shine, Hey Duggee, Rusty Rivets, Digby Dragon, Nella the Princess Knight, Sunny Day, Top Wing, I Spy, A Little Curious, Crashbox, HBO Storybook Musicals, Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child, Harold and the Purple Crayon, Sesame Street, Mister Rogers' Neighborhood, The Electric Company, ZOOM, Reading Rainbow, Lamb Chop's Play-Along, Tots TV, Bill Nye the Science Guy, The Magic School Bus, The Puzzle Place, Arthur, Charlie Horse Music Pizza, Zoboomafoo, Dragon Tales, Between the Lions, DragonflyTV, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Caillou, Timothy Goes to School, Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse, Seven Little Monsters, George Shrinks, Corduroy, Elliot Moose, Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat, Cyberchase, Liberty's Kids, The Berenstain Bears, Angelina Ballerina, Boohbah, Thomas & Friends, Shining Time Station, TUGS, Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks, Postcards from Buster, Maya and Miguel, Clifford's Puppy Days, Danger Rangers, Curious George, SeeMore's Playhouse, WordWorld, Martha Speaks, Sid the Science Kid, Wild Kratts, The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Peg + Cat, Katie and Orbie, Madeline, Amazing Animals, Odd Squad, Nature Cat, Ready Jet Go, Splash and Bubbles, Bear in the Big Blue House, PB&J Otter, Rolie Polie Olie, Out of the Box, The Book of Pooh, Stanley, The Wiggles, Jojo's Circus, Higglytown Heroes, The Koala Brothers, Charlie and Lola, The Doodlebops, Johnny and the Sprites, Little Einsteins, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Handy Manny, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, Bunnytown, Imagination Movers, Special Agent Oso, Jungle Junction, Chuggington, The Octonauts, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Tinga Tinga Tales, Doc McStuffins, Sofia the First, Henry Hugglemonster, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Miles from Tomorrowland, Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets, Goldie and Bear, PJ Masks, The Lion Guard, Elena of Avalor, Mickey and the Roadster Racers, Puppy Dog Pals, Vampirina, The Hoobs, Maple Town, Adventures of the Little Koala, The World of David the Gnome, Today's Special, Adventures of the Little Prince, Noozles, Fred Penner's Place, The Elephant Show, The Biscuit Brothers, Maya the Bee, The Littl' Bits, Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics, Pinwheel, Pappyland, Salty's Lighthouse, The Big Garage, Zoobilee Zoo, Nini's Treehouse, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, The Sooty Show, Sooty's Amazing Adventures, Balamory, 64 Zoo Lane, The Shiny Show, Fimbles, Mr. Bloom's Nursery, Something Special, In the Night Garden, Rastamouse, Waybuloo, Magic Adventures of Mumfie, Swashbuckle, Topsy and Tim, Andy Pandy, Same Smile, Get Squiggling, Driver Dan's Story Train, Mister Maker, Grandpa in My Pocket, Me Too, Zingalong, Fab Lab, The Story Makers, Big Cook Little Cook, I Can Cook, Bill and Ben, Doki, Fishtronaut, Lunar Jim, Henry's World, Sea Princesses, The Eggsperts, Plim Plim, Artzooka, Tikkabilla, Playdays, Yoho Ahoy, Angelmouse, 3rd and Bird, Timmy Time, Zingzillas, Show Me Show Me, Baby Jake, Raa Raa the Noisy Lion, Nina and the Neurons, Postman Pat, Wide Eye, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Cloudbabies, Woolly and Tig, Go Jetters, Abadas, Tommy Zoom, Step Inside, Smarteenies, Razzledazzle, The Lingo Show, Melody, Old Jack's Boat, Our Family, My First, Alphablocks, Numberblocks, Teacup Travels, Mopatop's Shop, Construction Site, Hilltop Hospital, Fetch the Vet, Tractor Tom, Dog and Duck, The Animal Shelf, Preston Pig, Jim Jam and Sunny, Engie Benjy, Fun Song Factory, Dream Street, Teddybears, Rosie and Jim, Percy the Park Keeper, The Magic Key, Animal Stories, Eddy and the Bear, Hip Hop Harry, Naughty Naughty Pets, Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Gerald McBoing Boing, Firehouse Tales, Gordon the Garden Gnome, Little Robots, Peep and the Big Wide World, Winky Dink, Roary the Racing Car, The Hive, Bananas in Pajamas, Pingu, Color Crew, The Adventures of Bottle Top Bill and His Best Friend Corky, Hi-5, The Save-Ums, Mechanick, Johnson and Friends, Penny Crayon, Bertha, Charlie Chalk, Joshua Jones, Play School, King Rollo, Jimbo and the Jet Set, Henry's Cat, Rainbow, Button Moon, Spider, Bits and Bobs, Come Outside, El Nombre, The Hooley Dooleys, Clangers, The Pajanimals, Poppy Cat, Stella and Sam, Tree-Fu Tom, Dive Olly Dive, Franny's Feet, Chloe's Closet, Noodle and Doodle, The Chica Show, Boj, Earth to Luna, Animal Mechanicals, Bo on the Go, Mighty Jungle, Astroblast, Ruff Ruff, Tweet and Dave, Super Wings, Zerby Derby, Zou, Sydney Sailboat, Nina's World, Lily's Driftwood Bay, School of Roars, My Big Big Friend, Everything's Rosie, Gina D's Kids Club, The Dooley and Pals Show, Raggs Kids Club Band, Wobbly Land, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Dino Babies, Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater, Mother Goose Club, Jelly Jamm, Fifi and the Flowertots, The Morbegs, Fraggle Rock, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Fireman Sam, Brum, The Adventures of Spot, Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies, Humf, Big Bag, Baby Looney Tunes, The Mr. Men Show, VeggieTales, Make Way for Noddy, Toddworld, Simon, The Get Along Gang, Anpanman, Bindi the Jungle Girl, Floogals, Harry and Toto, Big Barn Farm, Pip Ahoy, Toot the Tiny Tugboat, Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō, Hakken Taiken Daisuki! Shimajirō, Shimajirō Hesoka and Shimajirō: A World of Wow! * Custard: Weatherstar4000video is right, Joyce and Jane! You girls will be forced to watch our show for the rest of your life. If not, my mom will beat you both up! * Joyce and Jane's Dad: I agree with everyone. Now I'm gonna call the cops on you two! * Joyce and Jane: (crying in Rainbow Dash and Bubbles' voices) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! * Joyce and Jane's Dad: Hello. Can you arrest Joyce and Jane for me? Because they killed Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates after being inspired by ISIS, Zira, Carrie, Al-Qaeda, Boko Haram, Al Nusra, Al-Shabaab, Lashkar-e-Taiba, Hamas, the Taliban and Vladimir Makarov and flagged Sarah West's GoAnimate videos on YouTube. Thanks! Goodbye! * (Joyce and Jane's Dad hangs up) * Joyce and Jane's Dad: The police are on their way to arrest you two! * hear police sirens and 2 Japanese police officers arrive to arrest Joyce and Jane * Male Japanese Police Officer: You are both under arrest for flagging Sarah West's videos and killing Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates along with 800,000 people in a deadliest 9/11 sized terrorist attack after being inspired by ISIS, Zira, Carrie, Al-Qaeda, Boko Haram, Al Nusra, Al-Shabaab, Lashkar-e-Taiba, Hamas, the Taliban and Vladimir Makarov, leaving Japan and South Korea very helpless and vulnerabe to Land of Make-Believe and PBS Kids invasion! * Female Japanese Police Officer: Get in the police car now! You both are going to jail for a very long time! Come on, let's go! * (The police officers walk away with Joyce and Jane) * (After Joyce and Jane got measured by a height chart) * Male Japanese Police Officer: Alright, Joyce and Jane. Let's go to court. * Japanese police car parks outside a Japanese courthouse * to: Joyce and Jane in the Japanese courthouse * Male Japanese Judge: Joyce and Jane! The court has found you girls guilty for flagging Sarah West's videos and killing Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates along with 800,000 people in a deadliest 9/11 sized terrorist attack after being inspired by ISIS, Zira, Carrie, Al-Qaeda, Boko Haram, Al Nusra, Al-Shabaab, Lashkar-e-Taiba, Hamas, the Taliban and Vladimir Makarov, leaving Japan and South Korea very helpless and vulnerable to Land of Make-Believe invasion! You girls will be sentenced to die at 8:30 PM by a jury of your peers. Is that anything to say before the time of your execution? * Joyce: F*** everyone in the world! We wish that they were ate to death by mother f****** aliens! * Jane: And the aliens saved us from this stupid planet for being executed. * Male Japanese Judge: OK, Azura arranged the Mavericks to execute you at 8:30 PM. Guards, take them away. * (The Japanese guards take Joyce and Jane away) * Male Japanese Judge: Court adjourned. * (The Japanese police car drives away from the Japanese courthouse) * (Cut to: Joyce and Jane in jail) * Male Japanese Police Officer: This is your cell with no bed, no toilet, no sink, no heating, no TV, no radio, no computer, no refrigerator, no shower, no bathtub and no air conditioner. You both will stay there until the day of your executions. * Female Japanese Police Officer: Goodbye forever! * Japanese police officers lock Joyce and Jane up and walk away * 6:00 PM * Joyce: Man! We hate jail! * Jane: I agree with Joyce. I wish we could escape. * Japanese Police Officers appear * Male Japanese Police Officer: Oh no, you're not escaping Joyce and Jane. We have security cameras so you girls won't escape! * Female Japanese Police Officer: Also, you girls have visitors who want to see you both for the last time! * Japanese police officers walk away. Joyce and Jane's parents walk in * Joyce and Jane's Dad: Joyce and Jane! We've heard you girls are getting executed! That's it! You girls are grounded until the whole universe comes to an end. * Joyce: We're sorry Mom and Dad, can you please let us out? * Joyce and Jane's Mom: Never! Everyone hates you and we also hope you girls suffer in jail in burn in hell. Goodbye forever! * and Jane's parents walk away * Joyce: This is going to be a torture. * Jane: I agree with Joyce. * at 8:30 PM * Japanese Police Officers walk in * Male Japanese Police Officer: OK Joyce and Jane, execution time! * Japanese police officers unlock the prison cell and Joyce, Jane and the Japanese police officers walk away * to: The Japanese police officers directing Joyce and Jane to their seats. Joyce and Jane sit down and the Japanese police officers put cloaks on them * Male Japanese Police Officer: Before you girls get your hair shaved off, we have to cut your hair very short. But first Joyce, I'll take your pigtails off. * Female Japanese Police Officer: As for you Jane, I will take your ponytail off. * Male Japanese Police Officer takes off Joyce's pigtails and the Female Japanese Police Officer takes off Jane's ponytail * Male Japanese Police Officer: Now to cut your hair very short. * Japanese police officers pick up their scissors. They then begin to cut Joyce and Jane's hair. The action is censored and the hair cutting sound effect is heard * Female Japanese Police Officer: Now that your hair is cut short, we are going make you girls bald. * Japanese police officers pick up their razors and shave Joyce and Jane's hair off, the action is censored again as the razor buzzing sound effect is heard. Therefore, Joyce and Jane are bald * Japanese police officers put their razors down and put cottons on Joyce and Jane. The Japanese police officers then take off Joyce and Jane's cloaks * Male Japanese Police Officer: OK Joyce and Jane, Azura is coming and she is going to send you both to the Megaman X universe. * walks in * Female Japanese Police Officer: And look, here she comes now. * Azura: Come on Joyce and Jane, it’s time to go to the Megaman X universe. * (Azura, Joyce and Jane walk away from the Japanese police officers) * (Cut to: Azura, Joyce and Jane by the Megaman X universe portal) * Azura: This is the Megaman X portal where you girls will get executed by the Mavericks. Go in now! * Joyce: No! * Azura: OK, I’ll kick you both into the portal then. * (Azura kicks Joyce and Jane into the Megaman X universe portal) * Joyce: (in Rainbow Dash and Bubbles' voices) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! * (Cut to: Joyce and Jane in the Megaman X universe) * Joyce: Why did we get sent to the Megaman X universe? * Mavericks appear as the Dramatic Chipmunk sound effect plays * Spark Mandrill: We’re the Mavericks. Do you girls have any last words? * Joyce: We don’t want to die. * Jane: I agree with Joyce. * Chill Penguin: Sorry, now it's about the time to die! Shotgun Ice! * Spark Mandrill: Electric Spark! * Flame Mammoth: Fire Wave! * Storm Eagle: Storm Tornado! * Armored Armadillo: Rolling Shield! * Sting Chameleon: Chameleon Sting! * Launch Octopus: Homing Missile! * Boomer Kuwanger: Boomerang Cutter! * Wire Sponge: Strike Chain! * Flame Stag: Speed Burner! * Morph Moth: Silk Shot! * Magna Centipede: Magnet Mine! * Crystal Snail: Crystal Hunter! * Bubble Crab: Bubble Splash! * Wheel Gator: Spin Wheel! * Overdrive Ostrich: Sonic Slicer! * All 16 Mavericks: Maverick special power beam! * (The 16 Mavericks use their attacks as they emit a beam which forms a dragon and it makes a hole directly into Joyce and Jane which kills them) * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *This is the second time Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates died. The first being Carrie Gets Grounded for Killing Shimajiro and His Friends. *Weatherstar4000video and his friends will revive Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates for the second time, but this time the Eternal Dragon Shenron permanently protects Shimajirō Shimano and all his friends and classmates and all of Japan, South Korea and the Lakeside, raises Japan and South Korea's birth rates to 999.99, keep on continuously spreading Japanese culture at maximum rapid speed, steals all of the Land of Make-Believe and and its remaining allies' gold, platinum and diamond supplies and gives it to Japan and South Korea and severely destroys 99.99% of the Land of Make-Believe and its remaining allies in the sequel. *This is the only video where only Joyce and Jane's parents, DavidtheAnimationGuy, JosephComedian2000, LouieLouie95, Ericina, TheJojuan4444, Alex Kimble, Weatherstar4000video, NathanDesignerBoy7, Coulden Pettit, Timothy Brisby, Fievel Mousekewitz, Dylan, Emily, Aaron, Kyle, Stephanie, Andrew, Adrianna, Eric Smith, Randy, Murray, Leila, Billy, Marinda, Connor, Christina, Thomas, Chloe, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Kimee, Shaun, Curtis, Karla, Jenn, Jazzi, Foo, Noodle, Ka-Chung, Custard, B.B Jammies, YankieDude5000, Sarah West, Sophie the Otter, PB&J Otter, The Babylon Rogues, Mr. Dallas and Principal Eric punish Joyce and Jane. *This is the last video of the Joyce and Jane Get Grounded series as well as Joyce and Jane being dead for good. Category:Joyce and Jane's grounded days Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Series Finale Episodes Category:Bad Language videos Category:The Save-Ums Show